ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Power grid
Power grid or power transfer grid is an informal term for a system that sends energy throughout a starship, facility or even a planet. These grids can make use of electricity, electro-plasma or any number of energy sources. The Federation makes use of a power grid known as the EPS, the primary energy distribution system on their ships and stations. In 2152, Jonathan Archer reluctantly shut down the power grid aboard in preparation for an approaching neutronic wavefront. T'Pol assured him it was necessary in order to prevent a possible overload. ( ) A Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft discovered in 2154 was found to have routed almost half of its power grid to structural integrity. ( ) In 2369, a power transfer grid failed on Deep Space 9, and the upper docking pylons were disabled as a result. ( ) The same year Chief Miles O'Brien accessed the power grid of the security check point four on the promenade to sabotage them. ( ) In 2371, Lieutenant Joseph Carey came into conflict with B'Elanna Torres in engineering over the 's power grid. Torres wanted to realign the lateral plasma conduit, which Carey told her would cause an overload in the power grid. ( ) In 2371, a Changeling impersonating Julian Bashir claimed as Bashir to be connecting a diagnostic console to the medical bay's power grid aboard the when confronted by O'Brien. ( ) In 2372, Stevens and Muniz routed the output of the Defiant's phaser generator through the ship's secondary power grid. This was done in order to use the deflector array as a phaser emitter. ( ) Soon after, Admiral Leyton had Red Squad sabotage the computers of the Division of Planetary Operations causing Earth's power grid to fail. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2374, a Krenim attack destroyed ''Voyager's power grid on deck 11. Over two months later it was operating at thirty-two per cent efficiency, with Harry Kim predicting this could be increased to fifty per cent within a few days.'' ( ) Later that year, Voyager's power grid took a direct hit during a battle with Kovin. ( ) Not long after, Seven of Nine expressed concern that damage to the power grid from combat with Allos' species could overload the harmonic resonance chamber in cargo bay 2. ( ) The Orion Syndicate planned to interrupt the power grid of the Klingon embassy on Farius Prime and assassinate the ambassador before the backups came online. ( ) Upon entering an energy barrier of a planet in the Rutharian sector, the Chaffee s power grid began to fail. ( ) The Borg cube which fought in the Battle of Sector 001 had heavily damage of its outer hull and Data also noted that it had fluctuations in its power grid. ( ) In an alternate timeline created in 2375, ''Voyager was eventually discovered on the surface of a class L planet with its power grid destroyed.'' ( ) Voyager took a direct hit to the power grid during a firefight with Ven's species. ( ) In 2375 in the mirror universe, Rom was able to take the power grid of the Regent's flagship offline, leaving it open to attack by the . ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris asked Harry Kim to reconfigure Alice's power distribution grid, in order to prevent blowing more power cells, but fatigue stopped them from proceeding. ( ) Further references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Category:Energy technology